


Sweet Reunion

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stranger!Danny Stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tim wakes up with his dead brother watching over him.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober prompt "knifeplay" and Whumptober prompt "waking up restrained".

"You can't be real," Tim whispers.

His brother died a month ago. His death is burned into Tim's mind, haunting him both in his dreams and when he's awake, never leaving him be. He knows what he saw, and he knows that the man - the monster - who kneels before him now, as Tim sits tied up in a chair, can't be Danny. Even though he looks exactly like him, smiles exactly like him. This is an impostor, some cruel cosmic joke.

He keeps telling himself that, but the more he stares into the man's - slipping, he's slipping already - eyes, eyes that are so dark that you almost can't tell that they are brown, that are framed by the thickest eyelashes in the world, the less Tim believes himself.

"I've missed you," Danny - he's already slipping - says, his voice low. He is running his hands along Tim's thighs, stroking them from knees almost all the way to the loins. It makes Tim shiver, the intimacy of it. "It's been hard, you know? Adjusting to this. It's not easy to die, you know."

Tim closes his eyes, wishing he could slap his hands over his ears so he wouldn't have to listen either. Danny squeezes his left thigh before letting it go, and as Tim's body tingles from the touch, he can hear as something is unsheathed.

He doesn't know what until Danny brings a cool and sharp blade of a knife over to the underside of his jaw.

"You left me there," Danny states. There is finally a tone in his voice, that of anger. "That's the part I can't get over. I wake up in this whole new life, and you had gone and ditched me."

Tim doesn't want to, but he opens his eyes. Danny is standing up, keeping the knife pressed tight against Tim's jaw as he lifts his other hand up to Tim's shoulder, gripping it. Tim grimaces when Danny slides to sit into his lap, and as hard as he tries to remember that this _isn't_ really Danny, his body can't help but respond to Danny's presence, his warm weight. They have always loved each other too much.

"It's all right, though. We can catch up." The blade slides down to Tim's throat, light as a caress. Danny's hand moves along Tim's shoulder to his neck, and up into his hair, fingers tangling in. "I have so many things to tell you, Tim, but I'd rather show you. You are more responsive to that, I think."

"What if I don't want that?" Tim asks. "What if I want nothing to do with a thing that pretends to be my brother?"

God, they both know he doesn't really believe that last part, not anymore.

"That's all right," Danny says, leaning in close. He grasps Tim tight from his hair and pulls his head back, baring his throat fully as he presses his knife against it. "I'm persuasive."

As Danny rests his mouth against Tim's, he presses down with the knife.


End file.
